Workshop
Workshop '''(alternatively '''Brick Hill Workshop) is a development program allowing users to create their own Brick Hill games for use in hosting with node-hill. Opening Ever since version v2.0.1 of the workshop has released, the Edit and Host buttons on-site do nothing. Despite this however, it is still possible to open the workshop. Method #1 # Press both the Windows key, and the R key at the same time. # In the text box that appears, copy this text: AppData\Roaming\Brick Hill\Workshop.exe # Click OK Method #2 # Open your start menu, and search for this text: %Appdata% # A folder called Roaming should appear, click on it. # Then, navigate to a folder called Brick Hill # Finally, click on Workshop.exe. # (OPTIONAL) Right click on Workshop.exe, and in the menu that appears, hover over Send to. Then, click Desktop (create shortcut). Now, the next time you want to open workshop, you can just go to your desktop and click the shortcut. Overview #New file - Clears the set #Open file - Opens a .brk file you have saved on your computer #Save - Saves the .brk file you have opened. if the file is unsaved, it will ask for a location. #Save as - Saves the .brk file you have opened, but always asks for a location. #Import bricks - Loads a .brk file you have saved on your computer into the current .brk file. #Copy bricks - Copy's bricks you currently have selected to your clipboard #Paste - Paste's bricks that you have on your clipboard #Undo - Broken in the current client. #Redo - Broken in the current client. #Delete - Deletes bricks you have currently selected. #Cut - Copy's and deletes bricks you currently have selected to your clipboard #Resize - Allows you to resize any bricks you have selected #Translate/transform - Allows you to move any bricks you have selected #Rotate - Allows you to rotate any bricks you have selected #Paint + change paint color - This allows you to paint bricks by clicking on them, as well as changing the current paint color you have selected. #Change stud - There is only one possible stud, so this does nothing. #Change visibility - Click twice to be able to hide bricks by clicking on them. Appears to only function in the editor. #Publish game - As of version v0.2.1, publishing sets to the website removed, so this button does nothing. Use node-hill node-hill instead. #Test game - As of version v0.2.1, the legacy server has been removed, so playtesting inside the workshop is no possible. Use node-hill node-hill instead. #Brick panel - This allows you to insert bricks into the set. #Bricks menu - This lists the bricks that are currently in the set. #World menu - This menu allows you to change environment variables. #Teams menu - This menu allows you to add, remove, or modify existing teams. #Items menu - This menu allows you to add, remove, or modify existing items. #Toggle lighting - This will toggle the lighting. Appears to only function in the editor. #Close menu - This closes the current menu you are in. Scripting '''Scripting '''allows users to add functionality to their games, making their games more alive. The scripting language is Javascript. Trivia *In a previous version of the Workshop, building was done by using a Ghost Brick that you would move with the arrow keys, and pressing a key to place a brick at the location of the Ghost Brick. Gallery IMG_4673.PNG|The Workshop as of v0.2.0.0 IMG_4674.PNG|Publishing games in the Workshop as of v0.2.0.0 IMG_4676.PNG|Scripting in v0.2.0.0 IMG_4675.PNG|Inside a set built with Workshop v0.2.0.0 Workshop Overview.png|An overview of the workshop's buttons and menu options. (v0.2.0.0) Category:Features